


First meet/job

by Crystalcatgamer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hisoka being creepy, IDK WHAT TO PUT, My oc is Death and she will kill us all, Violence, halp, tell me if I need tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: Melody Zoldyck goes on her first job and meets an clown
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck, Original Female Character & Everyone
Kudos: 21





	First meet/job

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD AMD GORE. I think it’s mild, but that is up to you

"Now then, it's time for you to leave." Kikyou said as she fussed over Melody.

Ever since the Ball, people have been offering her contracts due to her terrifying display there. It was decided she should go on her first job with Illumi to direct and supervise her. Killua ran up and hugged Melody tightly.

"Let's go now. Kill, we'll buy you a souvenir if you finish your training when we return." Illumi said, turning to leave. Killua and the rest waved good-bye as the two took of at a run.

They reached the Testing Gate and opened it easily, surprising the guards. They ran, heading for the nearby airship port.

Melody's job was to kill a rival businessman in Yorknew city. It was a easy mission, so Illumi would be watching from the shadows.They boarded their airship and sat in silence. Well, until someone appeared.

Melody leaped at the door just as it opened, but jumped back at the last second. Something was thrown at her before being deflected by one of Illumi's needles. The two stood and faced -

"Hisoka." Illumi's tone was flat as he sat back down.

"Yes~♡" The joker purred, retrieving the card he threw. Melody relaxed and looked to Illumi curiously.

"This is a clown, but he is not an enemy. I don't care if you kill him by accident however." Illumi stated as he kept his needles.

"You wound me◇ Is she a new sibling?" Hisoka asked, taking a seat. Illumi explained a few things sufferingly as Melody stood next to him.

"Ooh, will she listen to me? Melody, come here ♡" Illumi turned to Melody, who twitched. She tilted her head before walking over. Hisoka clapped his hands in delight while Illumi silently prayed that Melody didn't listen completely.

By the end of the trip, Melody had built a card castle, dodged a dozen cards, revealed her wings, and refused several challenges. Illumi thanked the world for that.

Hisoka didn't really mind as Melody wasn't completely ripe at the moment. In fact, there was a chance that she would, eventually be on par with him. Hisoka shivered in delight at the thought. Illumi eyed Hisoka before steering Melody well away from him.

Despite Illumi's best efforts, Hisoka stubbornly refused to leave them alone. Eventually, Illumi gave up and warned him not to interfere. Illumi and Hisoka set up post on a rooftop, watching Melody's progress with a drone Milluki had made.

* * *

Night fell as Melody infiltrated the building, using shadows to hide herself. The target was still working in the building, and there were only a few people left. With a flick of her wrist, her shadow puppets formed and went to kill everyone left in the building.

Back at the roof, Hisoka cooed at the sight of Melody walking through the halls, looking like Death itself as her shadow puppets killed everyone near. The client had said to make a show, so they had left the cameras on as evidence for the police. So far so good.

Melody hummed as she walked. Master said to kill everyone here gruesomely. She directed her shadows, making them pull out intestines and rip off heads. She wore a black cloak and had pulled up the hood to cover her cat features.

Melody continued to hum, reaching out with her En and combing the building. Her En was unusually large, reaching up to 600m. She looked up when she was directly below her target. He probably heard her by now due to the dying screams around her.

Melody called her shadows to her and formed them into a spear. She used it to pierce through the ceiling to where the target was. She called back the shadows and created an pillar underneath her. She had it move upwards through the hole, depositing her on the target's floor.

Melody looked up to see several men surrounding an terrified man in a suit. She cocked her head as the men started to surround her. They glowed with Nen and looked rather confident. They obviously did not see what she had just done below.

Melody hummed under her breath as she touched the mask she wore. Humming helped her center herself, and it was one of the things she had always been able to do without being ordered. It helped distract herself from the fact that Master wasn't near her. Melody always felt strange when Master wasn't near her. She wondered why.

_~~She was drowning in the ocean and she didn't care.~~ _

Melody stepped to the side as one of the men lunged for her. She had been distracted again. Master wouldn't like that.

She made a slashing motion with her hands, causing a shadow to slice through the man's neck. She grabbed the dagger he held and stabbed it in another man's neck Melody looked to the small drone in the corner of the room as the men continued to surround her. She should finish up quickly.

She looked back to the men who were eyeing her before nodding among themselves. The men charged at once before freezing. Suddenly, their heads exploded in a shower of blood and brains.

Melody hummed as she walked towards the target who was trembling and crying out in fear. As of what happened to the men, let's just say that there are shadows in certain parts of the body.

Melody looked down at the stuttering man and created a shadow tiger. She turned away as the target started to scream and blood splattered on the floor. She left the building, her humming now audible and was a soft, haunting tone.

Illumi watched Melody walk back to them while Hisoka shivered at the girl's display. Her abilities were manificent! He could hardly await the day that they fought. Illumi eyed the giggling clown and walked away to meet Melody.

The girl looked up at him, covered in blood and gore. He removed her blood-stained cloak, holding it out as it burst into flames with a spark from Melody. He reached out with a clean cloth and wiped away the blood on her face. He disliked kills that weren't clean, but he would tolerate it since it was a job. Illumi was about to leave when Melody tugged on his sleeve.

"Souvenir." Melody said, looking out across the street where a market was bustling. Illumi paused before remembering the promise he made with Kil. Illumi frowned as Hisoka sauntered over and began pestering Melody about her abilities.

"Go get a suitable souvneir for Kil and meet us back at the airship." Illumi commanded. Melody stood for a moment before vanishing. Illumi leapt off the roof and was unfortunately followed by Hisoka.

"Since you have the time, why not spend it with me ◇?" Hisoka asked coyly, holding up a deck of cards. Illumi gave him a flat look which didn't dicourage the clown. Illumi sighed as he walked back to the airship. Today had been an long day. The only good thing was that Melody could apparently handle missions with only a simple command from Illumi. This opened new possibilities.

The next day, Illumi and Melody returned, the latter holding a box. Kikyou pestered them for details while Silva simply nodded.Later, Illumi questioned the butlers on Killua's training and nodded to Melody when he was sastified.Melody offered the box to Killua, who opened it and gasped happily. Inside were rows of chocolates. Killua cheered and hugged Illumi, who allowed a soft smile to appear for a moment. Killua than hugged Melody, who stared at him before patting his head. They had done well.


End file.
